paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skipper The International Super Spy Pup
This is Skipper and who she is. (I may not finish this right away. This is just a surprise for later (I don't know when, though. Could be a while. (This is her appearance, though))) Bio Skipper is a Cocker Spaniel pup and has a job in the PAW Patrol. She is Chase's super spy partner and they can work together well but can get jealous of each other when one pulls a stunt the other can't do. She is a member of the PAW Patrol and likes being part of it, especially Aid. She has a huge crush on him but is very subtle when she is around him. However, she can get off-guard when it comes to playing with Aid and she sometimes can get caught in a daze when she is around him. But, not in missions. Aid, however, has no idea that Skipper has a crush on her. She can get jealous when other girl pups who are also in love with Aid are with him. She's very stubborn at some occasions but can be loving and caring at sometimes. She is fierce, playful, brave, kind, loyal, honest, generous, strict, bossy, loving, caring, responsible, respectful, and most importantly, good. When she's older, she will be more flexible with things and she will be having a new generation with, you know who. and have kids to care and love Appearance I dunno how to describe Skipper's appearance. I made her so detailed that I'll leave it as, she's a pup with colorful fur-marks as in hearts and three circles inside a big circle How She Was Founded Skipper was founded with her back left paw stuck between two boulders, by Aid! He knew he had to act quick. Panicked, he quickly moved the boulders away, leaving Skipper to fall in love with his personality and his effort and everything else. She decides to take Aid for an adventure, which he accept. When the PAW Patrol found the two pups, Aid was in trouble and only Skipper had to save him. He was about to fall off a cliff while he was climbing frantically to save him. With all of her strength, she managed to save Aid, as an International Super Spy. Ryder watched as Skipper saves Aid by swinging on a vine and Aid grabbing Skipper's tail with his jaws. Skipper quickly swung Aid to safety but when Aid turned around, Skipper wasn't on the vine anymore and he saw a figure that looked like Skipper was washed away from falling off the vine. He quickly ran to the figure that was covered in mud and tried to save her. Little did he know, it was just a stump with a branch. When he pulled the "tail" to free, whatever he was freeing, he accidentally pulled the tail (branch) off of the figure (stump) and started to apologized as tears of sadness goes though his eyes, guilty that he couldn't save Skipper. He then heard a voice in the background that was familiar. He turned around and it revealed to be Skipper, unharmed and okay. That when realized he was saving a...stump. He felt so embarrassed that he chuckled nervously. I'm guessing you know the rest.Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Super spy pup Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon